Homestuck Headcanons Hotel
by Imunderagequitreadingmyporn
Summary: Welcome To The Homestuck HeadCanons Hotel! We Accept All Headcanons(Except Ones Above The T- Rating)! Full Instructions Inside! Also Can Be From Alpha Human/Troll Pairings To Beta Troll/Human Pairing To Crossovers To Who Knows What Else. (**BTW Isn't My Picture. found On Google Images And It Was So Cute I Couldnt Resit**) (**CAN BE ANY QUADRANT**)
1. Intro

**Ok So Here's What I Have Decided. I Love Homestuck Pairing, Other People Love Homestuck Pairings. People Are Always Wanting Their HeadCanon Out There So Here Is What I'm Gonna Do For You! HOMESTUCK HEADCANON DRABBLES! Sounds Awesome Right? So Here Is How This Works:**

 **Step One: Write Down The Pairing You Want In The Reveiws. (Doesn't Matter What Chapter You Ask It On It Will Be Looked At!)**

 **Step Two: Write Down Who Is The Seme And Uke Because Usually I Do Not Know And Will Guess.**

 **Step Three: Write Down Your Headcanon!**

 **Step Four( Only Applied If You Are A Guest): WRITE A NAME SO I CAN SAY WHO ASKED FOR IT. *ahem***

 **Now Please Enjoy Your Read Boys And Girls.**

 ***stares at computer longingly waiting until someone decides to review***


	2. DaveKat

**Yes! I Got A Review! So Let Us Begin. EVERYONE WHO POSTS A REVIEW WILL HAVE A STORY. IT MAY JUST TAKE A LONG TIME FOR ME TO POST IT!**

 **Name: Kyartunetail…Awesome Name, So Unique. *marvels***

 **Pairing: (Did Not Specify Quadrant But I Will Do Red Since It Seems Right…) DaveKat**

 **Headcanon: 1: Dave Has Red Eyes; 2: Troll Horns Are Sensitive.**

 **(P.S) I Have A Blast Writing Thank You :333)**

"Strider, I swear to f***ing gog if you don't take those d*** shades off right now I am going to rip them from your face." The steamy troll demanded of the taller human who had been teasing him for over 3 hours.

"Dude, chill, you can't see them. If you do, you will pass on to like whatever types of heaven or hell you trolls have because they are pure irony and awesomeness. You could die just getting a glance." Dave said putting a hand on Karkat's head when he started staring at the tiny orange things sprouting from his head, "Bro, you have orange nipples on your head. What even?"

"They're my horns now take off the d*** darkened glasses hiding your eyes." Karkat reached up and swatted at his face for a while before Dave poked one of the horns and he immediately stopped. Once the Strider noticed he rubbed the base of the horns and Karkat slumped against him. He smiled thinking he just won that by rubbing the head nipples as he had decided to call them. He was deep in thought for a rap about them when he heard a sort of rumbling noise.

"DUDE, YOU PURR?!" Dave yelled waking the troll from his slumber.

"What was that for, Douche Pants?" He asked confused as to why he woke him up.

"Dude, bro, man, you f***ing purred. What the h***?"

"Uh, well everyone makes a noise when you rub their horns. They're really sensitive. Nepeta and I purr, Gamzee does a low chuckling, Eridan and Feferi do this sort of bubbling noise and so on." He blushed and looked away.

~about two more days of intense DaveKat teasing and curse words~

"So, Strider," Karkat said referring to the man who was now laying on the ground with a smirking on his stomach straddling him and, what was he doing, no, no.

"Bro, don't touch the glasses." Dave said as Karkat's hand inched its way closer.

"Dude, please." Karkat got a little closer.

"C'mon man!" Karkat put his hand on the shades and began to slide them off.

"S***."

Karkat stared for a while.

"Red." He stated plainly.

"Yeah, red," He sat up maneuvering around so the troll was in his lap.

Karkat simply went over to the sewing table Kanaya forgot to put away, picked up a needle, and came back. He then looked at Dave and carefully pricked is finger. Some red blood dripped out of it.

"My blood is red."

"Man, why would you cut your finger?" He found a bandage and wrapped up his index finger, "What was that for?" he asked sliding back on his shades. Karkat smiled.

"Let's be freaks together."

~AND THEN SLOPPY MAKEOUTS I'M WAY TOO TIRED TO WRITE~

 **Well I Hoped You Liked It As Much As I Did. It Was Really Cute! Thanks For The Headcanon! And Also Thanks For Stopping By Homestuck Headcanon Hotel! See You Soon!**


End file.
